MI ÚLTIMO DÍA ¿PARA BIEN O PARA MAL?
by eiva
Summary: ONESHOT. Los últimos pensamientos del Goldenboy el día de La Última Batalla. Minutos, segundos, momentos antes, valora lo que tiene alrededor y lo que perdió, pensando si vale la pena luchar por ello.


**MI ÚLTIMO DÍA... ¿PARA BIEN O PARA MAL?**

**CAPÍTULO UNO ONE-SHOT**

Siempre me pregunto por qué. La razón de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia.

Me pregunto, me pregunto, pero no encuentro respuesta.

El alma me lleva a pensar que algún día la encontraré, justamente donde menos lo espere.

Quizás sea así, quizás no.

Posibilidades? Pues unas más otras menos. Saberlo yo? Lamento no tener las respuestas.

Quién? No lo se, tu? Quizá.

Pero eso no me ayuda. Mi misión es mi misión y tu misión es tu misión.

Mejor no confundir térmios, creo yo.

Vivir, morir... simples pasos en la vida, que recorreremos todos tarde o temprano... fases en la vida.

Las pasaremos? Pues claro, no es algo rebatible.

Mi misión... vivirá o morirá... una misión no es algun... puede vivir siempre o morir pronto...

Saberlo Merlín? Puede, pero no lo compartirá. Demasiados secretos.

Mi misión... matar o vivir... elegir? Luz u oscuridad? La elección correcta? Lamento no poseer la respuesta.

Justamente yo, que soy quien decide, no lo sé...

Irónico...

Respuestas? Seguimos en lo mismo.

Preguntas... preguntas que necesitan respuesta...

Pero que yo no poseo. Y llevo tiempo buscándolas.

Quien? Alguien...

Donde? En algún lugar...

Cuando? En algún momento...

Por qué? Fatídica pregunta... No lo se.

Quizá unos dioses me tengan manía... quizá un pasatiempo... quizá el destino...

O quizá realmente yo... no ceso de preguntar... porqué?

Los ataques... buenos, malos... desconcertantes. Alguien gana? Si, pero quién?

Puedo morir... puedo vivir...

Siempre regresamos a lo mismo, no?

La Gran Batalla, el Último Ataque...

Se acercan, la gente se prepara, el pueblo se aterroriza.

Yo? No se qué hacer.

Corren rumores... El Día se acerca.

Espías?

Inservibles.

Inútiles.

Voldemort... El señor tenebroso... Tom Riddle...

Los mil y un reflejos de un cristal sin investigar... No que haya mucha posiblidad...

Matarle o matame? No lo sé, nuevamente.

Esperanza... yo la ocupo toda. Pero la mía? Donde está? Me la han robado?

Si. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer.

Verde... Risas heladas... Muerte... Cristales de mil caras... Ratas... Motos voladoras...

Ese. Ese día mi esperanza se fue como la vida de mis padres.

Recuerdos de ellos? Apenas unas fotos... Y gritos más gritos... Gritos... Su último día.

Dementores.

Algo peor en el mundo? Si, cristales de mil caras, asquerosas serpientes de ojos rojos.

Mi opinión de el? Creo que la sabeis...

Capullo, asesino, malcriado, sangre mestiza, un diccionario tiene muchos significados.

Cual le define mejor según mi opinión? Pienso, pienso...

Inerte. Definitivamente inerte. El vivo? Lo dudo.

Necromancia... Rituales oscuros... poco a poco arrebatan la vida.

La de los demás? No me molesté en averiguarla. Ni me interesa.

Muerte... que hay después? Que me espera si fracaso? O mejor dicho que nos espera a todos algún día?

Para los griegos el Olimpo está... para los cristianos el Cielo hay... Tu qué crees? No se.

Todos nos lo hemos preguntado alguna vez... Seguramente tu también...

El infierno? Tal vez el de Dante.

El egipcio? No creo que tu corazón pese menos que una pluma...

Infierno.

Volvemos al infierno. Has estado allí? Son amables?

Lo dudo. En todo caso, hay que cercionarse. No lo harías tu?

Yo sí.

Yo como los demás? Me definen a menudo "diferente".

Lo soy? Quizá solo he vivido más que los demás...

Títulos... Títulos... Y finalmente más títulos.

El-niño-que-vivió... El chico de oro... El trío de Griffindor...

"Artículos mágicos de estrema utilidad mágica de última ocasión"...

Estúpida tienda. Número setenta y tres del callejón Diagón ponía fuera...

Ese día descubrí una serie de muñecos de pelo negro, delgados, con gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo... Repugnantes comerciantes...

Dinero, dinero y más dinero...

Como el Ministerio... Horror, dolor, repugnancia, odio, a mi opinión. La vuestra, en estos momentos no me interesa.

Corrupción ante todo.

Dinero, dinero y más dinero

Departamento de Misterios? Dolor, punzaladas... Sirius.

Muerto. Mi culpa? Si, lo fue.

Los demás demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta.

Confunden quien es y quien no es el cristal. No me voy a romper.

Voldemort... por tu culpa, por tu grandísima culpa. Lo niegas? Cobarde. Lo aceptas? Repugnante. Otra opinión? No la mereces.

La mía? Ya la di.

Sublebaciones? La magia es cobarde. Miedo inunda sus corazones.

Egoísmo... primero la familia y luego los millones de personas muertas... sin olvidar en el último puesto los ideales. Estúpidos? Nota Recordatoria: millones de vidas perdidas.

No te llega? Te jodes.

La vida no es blanca, no es negra... es simplemene gris. Demasiado difuminado para la política.

Calaveras, serpientes... tatuajes. Nota adicional: vida esclavizada.

Que se cree un dios? El nuevo Alejandro Magno. De extrañar? En absoluto.

Viaje por la historia: todo un imperio propio, que esclavizó y nombró a su antojo.

Ya lo puedo ver... cincuenta años al futuro y Londres ya no existe. Ahora? Voldemodría.

Capaz? Ni lo dudes.

Resultado? Cientos y miles de años más tarde, el recuerdo aun se arrastra por los libros...

Suprimir, eliminar... Ojalá fuera tan facil.

Destrozos, asesinos, despiadados, fríos... eso no se borra tan facilmente. O creias que si? Iluso.

Escape... de cobardes. Yo un cobarde? No me conoces.

Mi lugar, mi gente, mis amigos...

No, eso no existe para mi. Dejaron de serlo el día en que todos murieron en aquel ataque... el Callejón Diagon.

Buenos recuerdos? En absoluto.

Luz, claridad, vida, libertad... solo yo pudo darla...

Se lo merecen? No, nunca lo han merecido. Yo hacer algo por ellos? Ni loco.

Mi razón de lucha? Una muy diferente.

Conoces la dignidad? El orgullo? Los retos personales? Un poco de todo.

Mi vida es un remolino... de diferentes tonalidades de grises.

Una prueba a mi mismo, el saber que tanto sufrimiento no se volverá a repetir.

No más oscuridad, lords oscuros, ni nada por el estilo...

Como se llamaba el? Ah, si! Darth Vader.

Me parece deprimente que los muggles tengan esas ideas de la vida. Muerte destrucción, oscuridad... todo por el amor.

Cuando debería ser justamente al contrario.

El amor incitó desde siempre a la luz... o eso creo, no? Vuestra opinión? En estos momentos quizá me interese. No, mejor no, prefiero seguir a lo mío.

Yo amor? No, cupido perdió su flecha con mi nombre. Soy una persona solitaria, cada vez más.

El momento se acerca... Que hacer? Otra vez... vivir o morir.

Merecen ser salvados? Merece mi orgullo sobrevivir a esta guerra?

O por el contrario merecen morir y sufrir como yo? Sentir en cada fibra qué es lo que me han hecho?

En algún lugar oí que el resentimiento y el odio conducían al lado oscuro...

No era esa película muggle que mencioné antes? Quizá si, quizá no, no lo recuerdo.

La vida... las vueltas que da.

Dark Harry Potter? Irónico, te imaginas que el niño-que-vivió como mortífago? Hasta a mi me da gracia. A ti no? Soso, aburrido.

Suspiro. Vuelvo a suspirar. Realmente es necesario. Y si cojo un bote de pastillas y me lo tomo entero? Escarmiento. Si, escarmiento a la comunidad mágica.

Crueles, simpre han sido crueles. Pero mejor dejar el rencor para el Olimpo y el Cielo. O quizá para el Infierno.

Quizá no fui lo suficientemente bueno o lo suficientemente inocente para volar hasta ahí arriba.

Quidditch... hace meses que no vuelo, sabías? Lo hecho de menos. Cielo...

Claustrofobia... uno de mis secretos mejor guardados... maldita alacena bajo las escaleras. Infierno...

Permitirán jugar al Quidditch en el Cielo? Lo dudo, pintan a Zeus demasiado severo. Dios? Seguro que lo considera trivial... considerando que no soy cristiano.

Religión? Nunca. No he seguido en mi vida a un grupo de idiotas que llevan a misa la palabra de un chiflado. Un Dumbledore me llega y me sobra.

Que tengo que elegir? No se...

Elemental. Si, elemental, pero Watson no está aquí, siento decirte que no me refiero al típico "elemental, querido Watson". No, me refiero a otra cosa.

Religión elemental. Dicho de propia forma, ni siquiera es una religión. Una simple sucesión de ideas.

Agua, Aire, Fuego, Tierra, Luz, Oscuridad... Lo principal. La antigua ley física.

Bellos y aterradores a la vez. La magia más poderosa. Imagina su poder considerando que ni Voldemort la ha dominado...

Pero aunque sean desconocidos para mi, simpre me ha gustado esa forma de dividir las cosas. No en esa cosa de protones, neutrones y electrones... se complican demasiado.

Átomos? Bah! Ridículo!

Elemental... religión... sucesión de ideas...

Agua... nunca aprendí a nadar. Somos totalmente incompatibles, desde siempre.

Aire... lo adoro. El mejor elemento a mi disposición. Quidditch, Firebolt...

Fuego... era costumbre ver las llamas crepitar en invierno en la sala común. Acogedor, cómodo... pero caliente, muy caliente. Demasiado...

Tierra... nada en especial. De hecho, herbología era de mis peores materias.

Luz y oscuridad... mejor dejar ese tema de lado, estas páginas no está hechas para definir diferentes tonalidades de un mismo color... gris. No, no y no.

Si, la mejor parte...

Oigo un rayo...

Siete? Catorce? Veintiuno? Treinta? Pero... qué?

Personas que mueren a cada rayo que suena? O cada día que se efectuará un ataque? No puedo saberlo, yo no soy el oráculo de Delfos... los elementos me libren...

Otro rayo...

El momento se acerca... Que hacer? Sinceramente aún no lo se.

Si... creo que... creo que ya lo se. Acaba de venir a mi mente la promesa que me hizo hacer el mes pasado una chiquilla de primer año en la sala común.

Estaba desesperada, muerte, simpre se encuentra cerca... Su padres, nuevas víctimas. Sin consuelo... sin consuelo lloraba aferrada a mi.

Me preguntaba por qué... por qué ella? Y no supe responderla. O quizá no quise hacerlo. No lo se, es confuso.

Me dijo... me dijo que le prometiera que acabaría con el, que se iría a la tumba y que haría lo que su religión le enseñó, que convertiría a cenizas al cristal de mil reflejos.

"Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás" me dijo.

Y no supe responder.

Juramentos... promesas... me pregunto cuantas he roto en mi vida ya... no he podido llevar la cuenta.

Sin duda esa iría al montón. Lo sé.

No le dije nada.

Las lágrimas silenciosas son las peores...

Cuanta razón tenía quien dijo eso.

Mi hombro mojado... empapado... Me pedía justicia... esa niña huérfana me pedía justicia...

Dársela?

Cuestiones que respondes sin estar al tanto de las consecuencias.

Quizá. Si o no? No lo se. Tu? Tampoco? Sin solución.

Lloró, lágrimas salían como torrentes... Era horrible.

Temblores... pero no de terremotos. La niña...

Shock, aunició Pomfrey media hora más tarde... Desmayo, por consiguiente? Enfermería. Típico.

Las manachas del techo? Treinta y dos.

Conocer el sitio? Mejor que mi habitación de griffindor.

Techo blanco... ocho amplias ventanas... una sola puerta de escape.

Concluión: depresión. Por qué? No lo se.

Ese lugar siempre me dio la misma sansación.

Deprimente... mi vida.

Que no está hechada a perder? No me conoces.

Por cierto... por qué lees esto?

Grandes sentimientos... gato.

Curiosidad...

Te dijeron que el gato de mi vecina murió?

La curiosidad lo mató. Te interesa? Ya sabía que no.

Entonces...

...por qué lees?

Curiosidad por saber los últimos pensamientos del niño que vivió?

Una apuesta.

Todo mi dinero de Gringotts a que no es lo que esperabas.

Gané? Ya lo sabía.

La apuesta? La olvidé.

Mi memoria... tendré alzheimer? Lo dudo.

Risas, verde, destrucción... lo recuerdo demasiado bien.

El pequeño Tommy está impaciente? De esperarse.

Dolor... dolor... algo más en mi vida? Respuesta: no.

Teneis alguna cicatriz? Lo dudo.

Un niño me dijo que me parecía al Zorro, con un Z en la frente... inocentes sangre sucias...

Impaciencia... lástima que no muriera el perro...

Os imaginais, "La impaciencia mató al perro"? Gracioso.

No? Sin sentido del humor.

Llega... se acerca... Y solo yo lo se.

Avisar? Nuevamente: se lo merecen? Permíteme volver a dudarlo. Puedo? Gracias.

Oscuridad... nubes oscuras... más rayos...

Los muggles no son tan tontos, lo sabías? Si hasta piensan...

Saben que no es una tormenta...

... dentro de lo que cabe, claro. Por que nubes y rayos simpre fueron tormentas. O acaso me equivoco?

Hata ellos lo saben... una tomenta sin igual...

Hata ahora? Nunca sucedió. Como lo se? Intuición.

Oigo pasos... se acercan... están aquí... No, lo siento, no diré que el rojo es el único método de salvación... Las películas muggles me ponen nervioso. Te fijaste de donde provienen las nubes? Si, acertaste...

...del Bosque.

Mejor dejar el tema muggle de la película.

Me estoy volviendo loco? Lo que hace la soledad...

Qué verías si me vieras? Fácil... una sonrisa... Pero de qué tipo? Inquieren.

Melacólica. De lo que pudo haber sido...

...y no fue.

Pasos... más y más fuertes...

En momentos como estos me pregunto por qué escribo semejantes burradas...

...Acaso mis sentimientos le importan a alguien? Lo dudo nuevamente.

...Y mi opinión? Aún más.

La puerta se abre...

Abandono... Esta torre tiene muchos recuerdos.

Y este diario muchos sentimientos.

Solo pido una cosa, lo haréis? No me olvideis. Haga lo que haga: no me olvideis.

Ya está, creo... No, me olvidaba! Me falta algo por decir. Quereis saberlo? Realmente me da igual.

Gane o pierda... solo pido otra cosa. Olvidar...

...pero no mi vida y lo que di por esta gente que ahora lee esto, no...

...si no que quiero que le olvidéis a Él, a ese cristal de mil reflejos...a ese asesino...

Poner un punto y a parte en vuestras vidas, si gano, suprimir, delet, escap, lo qué querais. Pero a ese no le recordeis.

Lo merece? Entonces, tu eres un mortífago.

Me reclaman... me despido...

Harry Potter, 16 años, Torre de Griffindor. A quién? A quien lo lea.

-"Señor Potter?" -oigo

Miro a la puerta con espresión inescrutbable. Ahí, parado en la puerta, está el profesor de DCAO.

-"Qué quiere?" –digo ignorando las miradas de los griffindors.

-"Se requiere su presencia" –me informa.

Cierro con cuidado mi diario de cuero con relieves en plata y oro en la mesa. Me da igual quien lo lea, que sepan lo que viví por su culpa.

Le miro largamente y me levanto de la silla. Me sacudo el polvo y me aliso la túnica de Hogwarts y sigo al profesor. Entonces, una voz me interrumpe antes de atravesar el retrato.

-"Harry?"

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Parvati parada en las escaleras reclamando mi atención. Somplemente la miro a los ojos. Mi ensemablante, sigue frío.

-"Que pasa? A donde vas?" –me pregunta con temor.

Una buena amiga. La mejor desde la muerte de los chicos. Le sonrío calida y cortamente.

-"Hoy, Pavati Patil, es el día de La última Batalla" –digo, mientras finas lágrimas caen por su cara.

-"Señor Potter..."–me urge el prefesor de DCAO desde afuera.

Le miro. Y por un momento le ignoro. Me dirijo a la mesa y cogo el diario. Me acerco a Parvati y se lo pongo cuidadosamente en las manos.

-"Cuando muera, y solo cuando muera, leeras este diario. A continuación, lo harás público. Lo único que te pido, por nuestra reciente amistad."

Y lo único que es capaz e hacer es asentir con la cabea ya sin intentar retener las lágrimas. La abrazo.

-"Potter" –me dice el hombre, ya impaciente.

Me separo de Parvati y sin mirar atrás salgo por el retrato con un muy determinado y recapacitado último pensamiento...

..."Hoy, definitivamente, alguien morirá".

Creo que es mi deber explicar un poco esto. Lo del principio, hasta casi al final, es lo que Harry escribe en su diario, el día de La Última Batalla. El día en el que la profecía se cumplirá... pero hacia qué bando se inclinará la balanza? Eso, queridos lectores, lo dejaré a su elección.

Esto, sucede... poco después de navidad de sexto curso. Sirius está muerto. Poco antes, Ron, Hermione, todos los Weasleys y la mitad de los profesores murieron en un ataque al Callejón Diagón.

Cada vez que lo releo me da la impresión de que carece de sentido. Quizá no lo encontreis en este One-Shot, pero teneis que comprender que lo escribí anoche, a las tres de la madrugada entero. Ya sabeis, un arranque inspiración. Pero lo dicho, no espero ver un solo rr, es demasiado... no lo se. Simplemente, es demasiado.

Os preguntareis... por qué lo he subido? Ni yo misma lo se. Supongo que quería tener algo más que mi otro fic, MVC. No lo se... Posiblemente no obtenga ningún rr, pero ahora que lo pienso otra vez, creo que lo subí por probar otro campo de los fics. Supongo que aún me queda mucho por escribir... Realmente hace poco que empecé aquí. Y aún menos que empecé a escribir.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Preguntas... no creo que os quede ninguna. Es un One-Shot bastante sencillo. El primero que escribo, para se sincera. Mejor ir despidiéndose.

**Besos,**

Orhenshiy 


End file.
